You're my lollipop
by Lysie
Summary: Que se passera-t-il lorsque que Drago déclarera, accidentellement, sa flamme à un Harry sencé être inconscient...


**Bêta lectrice: **Yamicube

**Disclaimer: **Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, etc... (on sait tous à qui ils appartiennent)

**résumé: **Que se passera-t-il lorsque, accidentèlement, Drago déclare sa flamme à Harry, alors que celui-ci est sencé être inconscient?

**rating: **K+

**thème: **Amour et drame :) (légérement humoristique)

**Pairing : **HP/DM

**défi:** Voici un défi proposé par ma meilleure amie: _Yamicube ._ L'enjeu est de placer les mots (Café, clef, collier, chocolat, lollipop) dans un OS.

Le fandom, le titre et le thème étaient décidés d'avance.

* * *

**You're my lollipop**

**POV Harry **

Quand j'y repense la première fois que Drago m'a dit qu'il m'aimait j'étais à l'infirmerie.

J'avais une nouvelle fois été blessé. Un cognard m'avait atteint à la tête au moment où j'attrapais le vif d'or. J'étais resté inconscient quelques minutes. Puis, malgré mes protestations, on

m'avait emmené à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière venait de partir en me laissant une potion qui m'aiderait à faire une nuit calme. Il fallait que je me repose. À ce moment, je rêvais de dormir comme si j'étais plongé dans le coma pour qu'enfin ma migraine disparaisse. J' avalais donc la potion. Elle avait un délicieux goût de chocolat. J'attendais que le produit fasse de l'effet, lorsque j'entendis un cliquetis comme si quelqu'un venait de tourner une clef dans la serrure de l'infirmerie. Je fermais aussitôt les yeux. Je ne voulais pas voir les mines angoissées de Ron et d'Hermione.

Mais, ce n'était pas eux. Les pas s'arrêtèrent juste à coté de mon lit. La personne me pris délicatement la main. J'essayais de ne pas ouvrir les yeux même si j'étais curieux de savoir qui était là.

« Il dort » constata la voix « c'est peut-être mieux ainsi »

Mais qu'est-ce que Malfoy vient faire ici ??? Je faillis ouvrir les yeux mais la curiosité m'empêcha de briser son élan. Je doutais qu'il ne me dise quoi que ce soit, si je lui demandais directement ce qu'il venait faire là.

« J'avais pris la décision de tout t'avouer et toi tu dors. C'est malin... » il soupira en m'effleurant délicatement la joue. Ses doigts étaient légèrement froids. Je frissonnais.

« Tu sais, je n'ai jamais voulu être ton ennemi... Je ne m'en suis rendu compte il n'y a pas très longtemps... Comme je ne pouvais pas être ton ami, je suis devenu ton ennemi. Je voulais exister à tes yeux. »

Je n'en revenais pas. Pourquoi Malfoy, le grand malfoy, mon ennemi juré, me disait-il ça? même si je dormais à ses yeux.

« C'est stupide, je sais, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux » continua-t-il d'une voix douloureuse.

« Haïr c'est éprouvé un sentiment pour quelqu'un et parfois sans qu'on s'en rende compte ça devient de l'amour »

Je sentis qu'il se penchait, une douce odeur fruitée m'envahie. Je m'attardai sur cette odeur, elle était à le fois virile et envoutante. Malheureusement, les effets de la potion commençaient à agir mais je voulais rester conscient, je voulais savoir ce qu'il allait ce passer.

« Je t'aime » murmura Drago dans mon oreille

À cet instant, je ressentis une boule se former dans mon ventre, le rouge me monta aux joues. Je fus heureux que l'obscurité de la pièce l'empêchait de le remarquer.

« Je t'ai toujours aimé » et il posa délicatement un délicat baiser sur mes lèvres. Je sentis un frisson de plaisir me parcourir et je du me retenir de toute mes forces de ne pas réagir car une envie soudaine de prolonger le baiser m'avait pris.

_NON! Reste calme ne fais rien!_

Drago partit peu après pendant que je tombais dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

POV Drago

Je l'avais fait! Je lui avais enfin tout dis. Bon, il était endormi mais ça valait le coup. Je savais qu'Harry ne se souviendrait jamais de ce que je lui avais dit mais j'espérais qu'une partie de son subconscient l'aurais gravé dans sa mémoire.

Même en ayant si longtemps vécu avec ce secret, je ne pouvais le dire à personne.

Si mes chers parents apprenaient que j'aimais les hommes et qu'en plus celui dont j'étais amoureux était Harry Potter, ils me chasseraient de la maison sans la moindre hésitation.

De même chez les serpentards, je serais la risée de tous. Et le pire, ce serait sa réaction.

Il me rejetterait! J'en suis persuadé. Malgré mes peurs, je m'étais résolu à lui avouer mes sentiments aujourd'hui. Lorsque je l'avais vu étendu, inconscient, j'avais eu tellement peur qu'il soit blessé voir même pire.

* * *

POV Harry

Ça faisait un mois que j'étais sorti de l'infirmerie. Un mois que j'épiais les moindres faits et gestes de Drago, un mois que je me demandais si tout ça n'avait pas été un rêve ou même une blague.

Mais il agissait de la même manière qu'avant. À la moindre occasion, il m'insultait, me ridiculisait, me lançait des regards moqueurs lorsqu'il racontait des blagues à mon sujet.

Je finissais par penser que ce qu'il s'était passé à l'infirmerie n'avait existé que dans mon imagination.

Mais si cela était le cas, ça serait encore pire. Ça voudrait dire que ce rêve était issu de mes fantasmes. Ce qui voudrait dire que j'aurais sentiments pour lui…

cela faisait quelques années que j'avais découvert mon côté homo. J'étais sorti avec mon premier petit ami trois ans plus tôt durant mes vacances d'été. Je n'en avais rien dis à Ron et à Hermione car je redoutais leurs réactions.

« Harry ça va pas ? » me demanda Ron

Nous étions à table et ça faisais quelques minutes que je tenais le thermos de café en main suspendu à quelques centimètres de ma tasse.

« Oui, j'étais juste plongé dans mes pensées » dis-je. Il lança un regard explicite à Hermione. Je les inquiétais. Ils pensaient que j'avais des dommages, quels qu'ils soient, de mon accident. En effet, je n'étais pas dans mon assiette depuis la « visite » de Drago. J'avais juste envie d'être seul mais ils ne pouvaient pas le comprendre.

Je fis semblant de m'intéresser à la conversation que menait Hermione pour ses projets de vacances de Noël. Elle partait faire du ski avec ses parents. Ron, lui, allait en Roumanie voir son frère Charlie qui s'occupait de dragons.

« Mais si tu veux, on peut rester ici. De toute façons je n'aime pas trop le ski » me dit-elle.

Je n'avais envie que d'une chose c'était me retrouver seul.

« Non, allez voir votre famille ! Je n'ai aucune envie que vous vous priviez pour moi »

« Mais… » voulu protester Ron

« Noël est une fête qu'on doit fêter en famille. Je ne veux pas priver votre famille de votre présence à cause de moi. De plus, Neville reste cette année. tout ira bien ne vous inquiétez pas»

Ils affichèrent une moue boudeuse mais convaincue.

« Bon, je vais aller faire mes valises » dis Hermione en se levant, elle se tourna vers Ron

« Je termine de manger puis j'arrive» dis Ron. Hermione acquiesça et s'éloigna.

Je remarquais que Drago restait aussi alors que la plupart des élèves allait faire leur valise.

Peu être qu'il restait pour les vacances ? J'espérais en secret.

« Harry, Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas? On se rend bien compte que tu vas mal. Tu peux tout me dire, je suis ton meilleur ami. »

Je soupirais. Je pouvais en effet avoir confiance en lui mais je ne pouvais lui dire que j'étais homo et encore moins que j'aimais, sans doute, Drago.

« Déso mon pote! Mais ça, je ne peux pas te le dire. Ce n'est pas important. Il y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.»

Il me regarda un instant songeur « Bon, mais si tu change d'avis dis le moi »

« OK »

Il se leva à son tour « je ferais mieux d'y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard »

« Amuses toi bien ! »

Je restais assis pensif. Il n'y avait presque plus personnes dans le réfectoire.

« Alors comme ça le pauvre chaton est abandonné par ses deux ratés d'amis » entendis-je derrière moi.

Je me retournais vivement. « IL » était là, rieur, un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres. Je le regardais dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis un mois et je su. Je su que tout ça n'étais pas le fruit de mon imagination, qu'il était bel et bien venu me voir, qu'il m'avait dis qu'il m'aimait, qu'il m'avait réellement embrassé et Je su que je l'aimais en retour depuis longtemps. Son aveux m'avait fait me rendre compte des mes propres sentiments.

Lentement je me levais. Nous étions seuls dans le réfectoire. Personne ne nous écoutait. Je me penchais vers lui. Il eu un mouvement de recul mais ne bougea pas.

« Je sais tout! » lui dis je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais? » me demanda-t-il d'un ton désinvolte.

« J'étais encore conscient lorsque tu es venu… à l'infirmerie »

Il rougit, puis repris contenance. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle ».

« Ha oui? Tu ne te souviens pas être venu alors que le couvre feu était dépassé depuis longtemps et m'avoir dis des choses très étranges? » dis-je, irrité, en le plaquant contre la table, mes bras de part et d'autre de son corps. Il resta figé. Je m'étais mis en colère sans m'en rendre compte. _Pourquoi donc niait- il les faits ? _Ça me peinait plus qu'autre chose_. _J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Je continuais la voix tremblante

« Je voulais te dire que ce que tu m'as dis m'a touché et que je pensais la même chose de toi. » m'exclamai-je.

Il me repoussa. « Tu as du te trompé »

_Non c'est impossible_

« Je ne suis jamais allé à l'infirmerie. Bon je dois y aller. »

_Pourquoi me rejettes-tu? Pourquoi ?_

Je restais debout longtemps après qu'il soit partit. Puis comme un zombie je regagnais ma chambre et tombais dans mon lit tout habillé.

* * *

POV Drago

Je ne m'y étais pas préparé. Je n'ai pas su comment réagir. Je suis un lâche qui a préféré fuir. Peut-être qu'il me tendait un piège. Après l'évènement de l'infirmerie, il s'était comporté comme d'habitude avec moi. Il paraissait distant avec ses amis, mais j'avais cru qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Puis il m'avait enfin parlé, et m'avais dis qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi! J'avais été si heureux d'entendre ça. Mais j'avais tout gâché. J'avais eu peur que quelqu'un nous voient ensemble dans cette position là. Et maintenant, je m'en voulais tellement. Il me lançait de temps en temps des regards amers. J'avais essayé de lui parlé plusieurs fois depuis mais il m'évitait.

À noël, je tenterais quelque chose et si jamais il me rejetait, j'enterrerais mes sentiments, je ne le gênerai plus.

* * *

Pov Harry

J'ouvris les yeux. Aujourd'hui c'étais noël, je me relevais lentement. Un gros tas de cadeaux attendait au bout de mon lit. Neville était déjà entrain d'ouvrir les siens.

« Regardes ce que j'ai reçu de ma grand-mère: des nouveaux souliers de danse » dit-il d'un air joyeux. Je souris. Il s'approcha de mon lit.

« Ouvres tes cadeaux » m'intima-t-il. Je pris le premier paquet. C'était une montagne de gâteaux maison et un pull en laine avec des vifs d'or brodés, sûrement de la mère de Ron. Je déballais tout mes cadeaux. Neville qui était affamé venait de partir lorsque je vis qu'il restait un petit paquet emballé dans un simple papier blanc. Curieux, je l'ouvris, il contenait un petit paquet et une lettre. Je commençai à lire la lettre en premier.

**Cher Harry,**

**Je ne sais pas bien par quoi commencer. Je voudrais m'excuser. Je me suis enfuit comme un lâche alors que tu venais de m'avouer tes sentiments. Saches que rien n'aurai pu me faire plus plaisir. Que j'ai attendu le moment où tu me dirais ça pendant des années. Ce que j'ai dit dans l'infirmerie, je le pensais vraiment. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'ai perdu mes moyens face à toi. Tu m'as surpris, j'ai eu un moment de frayeur. Excuse-moi ! Tu as du m'en vouloir de t'avoir repoussé comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes pour ça! J'aurais aimé te dire ça en face mais tu me fuyais et je le comprends. Alors voila, si tu veux qu'on tente quelques choses à deux, porte ce collier. Je saurais si oui ou non. **

**Drago**

Je relis plusieurs fois la lettre. Alors comme ça Drago Malfoy avait eu peur de moi. Je pouffais de rire. C'était trop bizarre et moi qui avais cru que je m'étais trompé qu'il ne ressentait rien à mon égard. Je déchirai l'emballage. Il y avait un pendentif avec un symbole chinois. Malheureusement, je ne savais pas ce que ça voulais dire.

Je l'attachais en évidence dans mon cou. Je mis en vitesse un jeans et une chemise noire. En vacances, nous n'étions pas obligés de mettre notre uniforme.

Je descendis dans la salle commune, passai par le passage de la grosse dame et me dirigeai vers le réfectoire. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par tenter quelque chose à deux mais pour lui je ferais n'importe quoi. Depuis que j'avais découvert mes sentiments, je ne pensais plus qu'à lui.

Soudain, je bousculais quelqu'un. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu que quelqu'un se trouvait là.

« Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention quand … » la personne que j'avais bousculé s'arrêta.

Drago se tenait devant moi les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, il ne s'était sans doute pas attendu à me voir. Je vis ses joues prendre une magnifique couleur rosée lorsqu'il remarqua ce que je portais autour du cou. Un sourire pervers apparu sur ses lèvres. Il me prit par la main et m'emmena précipitamment dans une salle de classe proche et déserte. Quand il eu refermé la porte, il se retourna vers moi. À présent, il était tout rouge. Je m'approchais lentement jusqu'à être à environ 50 centimètres. Je sentais son souffle chaud. Je levais ma main et avec tendresse caressais son visage. D'abord ses joue puis son front, son nez et enfin ces lèvres. Alors seulement il parla.

« Je t'aime ! » dit-il avec une voix légèrement rauque.

« Le simple fait d'être avec toi me rend heureux mais dès que tu t'éloignes, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache le cœur. Je suffoque loin de toi. Je ne peux pas le supporter.»

« Alors je ne m'en irai plus jamais » lui dis-je

Il fit passer une main derrière ma tête et m'attira vers lui. Je ne pu résister et l'embrassais. Ce fut d'abord un baiser timide puis de plus en plus torride. Nos langues se mêlèrent. Nous décollâmes nos lèvres pour respirer. Je fis passé ma bouche sur sa mâchoire et remonta vers son oreille en la parsemant de baisers.

Arrivé à celle-ci, je la mordillais tendrement puis dans un murmure je lui dis

« je t'aime ! » alors seulement on se sépara légèrement.

Nous nous regardâmes en silence. Mes bras entouraient sa taille et les siens était accroché à ma nuque.

« en fait, qu'est ce que ça veux dire le symbole sur le collier ? »

« ça signifie sucette » dit il en souriant.

« Pourquoi sucette ? » j'aurais cru que c'était écris amour, aimer ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Parce que les sucettes sont mon pêché mignon » « And because you are my lollipop » dit-il avec un accent british tout à fait séduisant. Et avec un petit sourire en coin, il ajouta « À partir de maintenant tu m'appartiens et pour toujours ».

« Yes my lord ! » répondis je en l'embrassais à nouveau

La nuit risquait d'être longue …

* * *

merci d'avoir lu ma fic! j'espère qu'elle vous à plus.

laissez moi une review même si vous avez pas aimé ^^

merci aussi à ma bêta qui a su corrigé les ²(trop) nombreuses fautes d'orthographe.


End file.
